Ineffable Husbands and mobile phones
by SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: Aziraphale was peacefully reading his book when he heard the shutter sound from Crowley's phone. The demon insists that it was not a picture of the angel. A silly thing I came up with that I just had to write down. Inspired by this tweet of Neil: /neilhimself/status/1004158850373599232?s 8
1. Chapter 1

**Books and pictures**

The camera shutter sound from Crowley's phone made Aziraphale take his eyes off his book.

"Fuck." Crowley muttered.

"Was that your phone, dear?" Aziraphale asked from the couch.

"What? What are you talking about angel?"

"That sound I've just heard. From your phone. Did you take a picture of me?" Aziraphale insisted.

"You know, not everything is about you, Az, I could have just taken a _selfie_." He replied.

"You're right, dear, my bad. Thank you for admitting you _did_ take a picture." Aziraphale said as he stared at Crowley judgingly, who had just realized what he had just said. "Care to admit it was a picture of me? Or can I see the one you took of yourself?"

"Alright, alright, I did take a picture of you." He answered, rolling his eyes. Since the angel didn't say anything else but was staring at him, Crowley decided to continue. "You looked so adorable and so focused on that book, I had to take one." He said as his cheeks turned red.

"Oh." Aziraphale's facial expression changed entirely. "I see." Now he was blushing. "Can I at least see the picture, my dear?"

Crowley stood up from the black, cozy chair he loved so much and sat next to the angel on their couch. He unblocked his phone and showed him the picture. It was such a nice photo of the angel, he looked so calm, so peaceful. The sun rays that came through their window made Aziraphale's hair shine as if it had its own light, his glasses were slipping down his nose and his left hand was resting on his cheek as he read. It was a sight Crowley wanted to cherish forever and he couldn't let the moment slip away.

"You just looked so cute, I couldn't resist." Crowley said with a smile, as Aziraphale looked at the photo. "I'll delete it if you want."

"No, no!" Aziraphale replied quickly. "I actually like it." He said as he blushed one more time.

"Who wouldn't appreciate such a beautiful face like yours?" Crowley whispered on Aziraphale's ear, pleased on how things have turned out.

Aziraphale shivered and turned to face Crowley.

"Are you going to let me finish my book? Or am I going to end up kissing you?"

"It seems as it is up to you, angel." Crowley replied, staring at Aziraphale's lips.

Aziraphale gave in and kissed the demon; it was a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around Crowley, who cupped his face.

After a brief making out session, Crowley laid on Aziraphale's lap, and while the angel continued reading his book and started playing with the demon's bangs, Crowley changed his lock screen to the most recent picture he had taken of Aziraphale, closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Filters**

Aziraphale had his eyes closed, headphones on, a discreet smile and his head slightly tilted back, resting it in their headboard. Meanwhile, Crowley was lying next to him, switching between staring at his phone and at his partner. He thought of something and opened Snapchat.

He had no one on Snapchat, and had just created his account a couple of days ago just because he wanted to try the filters; this was a great opportunity to do so and had to take advantage of it.

He sat on the bed and turned to his right, trying to capture Aziraphale's face with his phone. He could not do it because the angel's face was inclined and it hard to recognize a face in such position. He took one with no filter since the angel looked so peaceful and wanted to remember that moment; Crowley then proceeded to tap the angel on his shoulder to take the other one.

"What is it dear? I'm listening to this playlist you created, alright?" He said quite exasperated since the demon had asked him to listen to it and every two songs that passed, Crowley would ask if he liked them. Aziraphale did like them, even more knowing that the demon had created it especially for him because those were songs Crowley enjoyed that reminded him of the angel.

"Hey I stopped asking like five songs ago, okay?" Crowley said the angel paused the playlist and took off his headphones. "It was not about that, I just wanted you to not recline your head for a second."

"What for?" Aziraphale asked as he composed his posture.

"Perfect, stay that way for a moment." Crowley told him as he focused his face. He took the picture; he had used the filter with the tiny hearts on the head. Crowley smiled at the phone. Aziraphale had such a confused look on the picture, which made it better.

"Did you just take another picture of me? I thought we had discussed this, dear."

"Well…" Crowley paused. "We had but, you know, I love taking pictures of you and the ones I take off guard are even more treasurable."

Aziraphale gave him a blank stare, since he was thinking about a series of photos Crowley had taken of him sleeping. The demon thought it was funny to put sticky notes on his glasses with eyes drawn on them.

"Alright, not _those_ obviously, but check this one out." He said as he got closer to him to show Aziraphale the photo. "You see? Now imagine if you had been looking at me with heart eyes, that would have been more perfect."

"I can't say I hate it, but it would be nice to know when you're taking pictures of me. I mean, maybe I would have looked better if I knew there would be hearts on my head or ears or whatever this thing puts on you."

"Hmm, it doesn't have to be a one-time thing, you can give it a go now." Crowley said with a smile.

"I will, but let me take one of you first." Aziraphale suggested. The demon tried to reach his sunglasses that were on their night table, but Aziraphale stopped him. " _Without_ the glasses."

"But-" Crowley began.

"Please." Aziraphale begged.

Crowley gave in and smiled at Aziraphale as he held the phone and took the picture. In the photo, Crowley had messy hair, his yellow eyes were glowing and his smile was the center of it all; you could even miss the hearts on top of his head. It was just wonderful and Aziraphale got lost for a second staring at it.

"Is it that bad?" Crowley asked, insecure about how awful his eyes must look.

"If by 'bad' you mean that you look incredible, then yes." He replied as he showed him the photo. "You're a really handsome demon."

"So… does that mean you liked these filters?" Crowley asked, rising his eyes from the phone and giving Aziraphale a flirty look.

"Surprisingly I do." He said, and gave Crowley a tender kiss on the lips. "I noticed that you can actually put two faces at the same time with the same filter. Shall we try it?"

"Sure. How about you put the playlist while we do that?"

Aziraphale rolled his eyes but did what Crowley said. "Angel" by _Aerosmith_ started playing.

"How convenient, don't you think?" Said Crowley as he went through the filters with Aziraphale, kissing him from time to time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Instagram fail**

"Hey angel, come here a second, would you?"

Aziraphale, who was making himself hot cocoa, raised his head. "In a second, my dear," he said as he put a spoon on his cup. He walked to the couch and sat next to the angel, who was holding his phone and seemed rather focused on whatever he was doing.

"Alright, so, as you now know, I invented selfies," Crowley said, proudly.

"Yes, no need to remind me. Would have been nice to know before that whole Snapchat thing or however it's called."

"Care to tell me how that would have made things different then?" Crowley asked.

"It wouldn't have had changed anything, but at least I would have known it had to do with your demonic deeds."

"I invented selfies, not the stupid apps humans use to take them," Crowley paused, slightly annoyed by the assumption. "Anyways, this is why I told you to come," he said, as he showed him his phone. "I honestly don't know why it took me so long to have an account here, look." Crowley showed Aziraphale the home menu of Instagram. He had only been there for about half an hour but he had already found and followed Anathema, Newt and Adam and also put as his profile picture a photo of him and Aziraphale.

"What am I supposed to be looking at? Why did you even bring up selfies?" He took a sip of his cocoa.

"Hang on! I'm getting there! Alright, so unlike Snapchat, you can post pictures here and they won't disappear in 24 hours, see?" He showed the angel Anathema's profile, which now included pictures of her with Newt in her cottage. "You can post those 24 hours pictures, which are called stories _and_ photos people can see at any given point," he explained. "How about we do that?" Crowley asked, giving Aziraphale a warm smile.

"Do what? Go to Anathema's and take a photo with her and Newt to post it?"

"You know that's not what I mean," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Then what do you mean, love?" Aziraphale asked, pretending to not be following. He wanted Crowley to tell him exactly what he wanted, he knew he was too proud to do that.

"Oh, don't make me say it," Crowley begged. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. "Alright. How about we use this account to, I don't know, post pictures of us every now and then?" He shrugged.

"What for?" He took another sip while staring at Crowley.

"Stop it angel! You just want me to say that-"

"That you what?" Aziraphale insisted.

"That I love taking photos of you and I want the world to see them!" He finally said.

"Was it that hard to admit aloud?" Aziraphale asked with a smile on his face. "I like the idea, Crowley, let's do it. It's silly, but why not?"

"Really?" He asked excitedly and gave the angel a quick kiss on the lips, who happily responded to it. "So what do you say about posting a story right now? Of you drinking hot cocoa."

"No! Why must it be a picture of me?" Aziraphale complained.

"Then what about a video? Of me saying you're drinking hot cocoa."

"Wouldn't that ruin it? If I knew you were recording me, it wouldn't have the same effect as if I were caught by surprise."

"So you do know how it works Aziraphale!" Crowley mocked him.

"I know enough my dear."

"Fine, then what about we post a picture and put some stupid hashtags and all that?" Crowley suggested. He could have done all done all that without consulting Aziraphale, and he considered doing it, but he was curious about where this could head if he told the angel. Besides, he was going to find out sooner or later. "Oh! What about posting a picture and a short video for the stories?"

It was Aziraphale's turn to roll his eyes. Crowley took that as a "yes" and started recording the video. The angel had thought of something then.

"Hey there! It's Crowley here and Aziraphale, drinking his cocoa," he said as he pointed to Aziraphale, who only stared at the camera while sipping his cup. He flipped the camera and continued, and Aziraphale took advantage of that to put his plan in motion. "As you can see, we're at Aziraphale's bookshop and here we have-."

Silence. Crowley stopped recoding, and turned towards Aziraphale, who had just given him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"What was that about?" He asked, trying to hide his smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I was recording something!" Crowley complained.

"Yes, and I kissed you. I think there is no mystery on what either of us were doing," he said calmly. Crowley did not seem to be responding. "Go on dear, keep doing your thing."

"Was this your way of telling me to stop and let you drink in peace?"

"Interpret it as you wish."

"No, no, no, angel, you're not getting away with this."

"I'm not?"

"NO", Crowley said. "This is about what you said earlier, isn't it?" Crowley knew which game the angel was playing but he was not having it, not this time.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay then, I'll just go on with my thing," he was decided to try to record another story.

"Now you're going to make me beg, aren't you?"

"Beg? That's holy," Crowley said, nearly in a whisper as he got closer to Aziraphale.

"I believe we've settled that you're not entirely evil, my sweet demon," he said and kissed Crowley. A tender kiss, accompanied by a caressing touch on Crowley's cheek.

The kiss did not last long, since Crowley ended up wrapping his arms around Aziraphale and placing his head on his chest. The angel moved his free hand up and down Crowley's back, giving him the warm the demon lacked.

"Are we not going to the park then? It's getting late" Aziraphale asked.

"So now you _do_ know that's what I was talking about!"

Aziraphale laughed. His laugh lighted up Crowley's world. He could stay on that position until the end of times, listening to the angel's peaceful breathing and having his scent so near him.

"Let's stay like this for a while. Then I'll post a pic on the account because you interrupted me earlier and then we'll go," Crowley replied with his eyes closed.

"Alright dear," said Aziraphale, and closed his eyes as well.

They fell asleep, holding onto each other. They did not make it to the park that day, and the picture would be posted several hours later. Aziraphale's hot cocoa cooled.


End file.
